


Learning Curve

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Children are brats, Elementary School Teacher Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Parent Oikawa Tooru, Some fluff of course, Tagging sucks I'll do it later, a bit of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is a stressed teacher, and Oikawa Tooru happens to be the father of his most stressful student.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Shimizu Kiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm just trying something new (not that this cliche is a new one). I have a quite a bit of this plotted out, but I'm not super happy with this, so I might delete it in a bit.
> 
> I just want to try and successfully write one long fic, shh.
> 
> Welp.
> 
> That being said, I hate children and don't know how to write them. Also, even though this takes place in Japan, I based the school off of an American school, because that's what I know how to write. Sorry :/
> 
> This chapter is short, but if I write out the rest they'll probably be around 5k a chapter. I'm really just messing around with this don't expect too much *sobs*

Koushi sighed. His day had already been long enough- a girl in his class had decided to  _ cut off  _ the ponytail of a fellow classmate, and Koushi had had to deal with two angry mothers because of that situation- and now, he had to deal with  _ this.  _

Ichika Oikawa, Koushi’s most…  _ difficult _ student _ ,  _ to put it lightly, had once again thrown a tantrum that Koushi had to calm down. He seemed to be the only one she would tolerate when she was in her moods

Koushi was a firm believer that no child was evil, that  _ every  _ child was inherently good and had infinite potential. He also believed that problematic children were often a product of situations, so he was very curious to personally meet the mother of Ichika.

Not that he really thought of Ichika as  _ problematic,  _ she was actually a  _ very  _ bright girl, but…

She certainly had her moments.

Like right now, when she’s rolling around on the floor, spazzing and flailing her limbs and  _ screaming at the top of her damn lungs.  _ All the other first-graders, used to this behaviour, seemed mostly annoyed by shrill disruption of their fun arts-and-crafts time.

And honestly, so was Koushi.

Koushi loved Ichika as he loved all of his students, and usually prided himself on his patience, but he was so tired and his normally endless patience was running thin with every shout and tear and demand of  _ Papa! I want Papa! _

The popsicle-stick picture frame Ichika had been working on was torn into three pieces and thrown haphazardly onto the stained floor of the classroom. Strings of sticky glue were smeared all over Ichika’s tan hands, and bright glitter glue colored her previously crisp and new school uniform. 

Koushi winced and ran a hand through his messy silver hair. Yesterday, he had received rather lengthy emails from both the principal of the school he taught at and the mother of the brunette girl currently rolling on the dirty floor, saying that as her teacher it was his job to keep her under control during the school day.

And he agreed.

And he was  _ failing.  _

It was so hard to connect with her. Even though she would allow him to hug her, talk her down from her tantrums, pat her back and braid her hair to help her calm down, she would never  _ talk  _ to him.

Unless, of course, you counted her screaming  _ I want Papa!! I want to be home! Papa! Home! _

His hand tore through his hair again. So it was going to be  _ that  _ kind of day,

That’s okay.

He was a teacher, a damn good one, and that’s just part of his job.

He crouched down, closer to the ground and to Ichika. “Ichika-kun, you’re making a scene. Can you calm down for me?” He asked gently, biting his lip. The longer this went on, the longer the other students saw this behaviour and became accustomed to it. The last thing Koushi needed was other students thinking that this was okay.

Ichika howled, banging her fist against the roughly carpeted floor. “NO! NO NO NO!  _ I WANT PAPA!”  _

The students, knowing that Koushi was currently preoccupied, were getting increasingly restless and rambunctious, talking louder and louder amongst themselves. Out of the corner of his pale brown eyes, he saw a male student weakly shove another. 

His eyebrow twitched.

He only got three hours of sleep last night, as he had to stay up late planning lessons for the next semester. The base curriculum and learning standards had changed last-minute, and Koushi had had to scramble to change a few things.

And then, of course, was the email from Ichika’s mother.

Apparently, today, he had a meeting with her.

Koushi stifled a groan, and slowly reached his hand closer to Ichika. “I know you want him, Ichika-kun, but there’s only forty-five minutes left of school. You’re strong, you can tough it out, can’t you?”

He mentally cursed at himself. Usually, he was perfect and gentle and intuitive in situations like this. But now, the lack of sleep and the frustration was clouding his mind.

“NO!” The little girl cut off into unintelligible screaming, and it felt like a stab into Koushi’s brain.

He could feel a headache coming on, and he panicked a little bit.

He forced a- hopefully- patient and gentle smile onto his lips and hummed. “School’s almost over, why don’t we spend the time making a pretty picture frame for your papa? I’m sure he’d love that, wouldn’t he?”

He held his breath, praying to every god and deity that the sudden little pause in screams was Ichika considering what he said, and not just her catching her breath before starting another round. 

His prayers were answered, and Ichika froze completely, the only sound coming from her was ragged breathing. Slowly, she turned over onto her stomach and then climbed up onto her feet. Koushi could cry, he was so relieved.

“Fine!” The small girl huffed, storming over to a messy table and forcibly grabbing a handful of popsicle sticks. 

Koushi smiled tiredly before turning to face the two boys who were fighting over red glitter glue.

God, he really needed to stop planning activities that involved  _ first-graders  _ and  _ glue. _

* * *

  
  
  


He grinned and waved off the last student who was leaving. The bell had rung, and all the little six and seven year olds had squealed and eagerly left the classroom, to go down the hall and outside where they would get picked up or ride the bus.

All except one scowling, messy brunette, who sat at a little trapezoid table in the back of the classroom with her pudgy arms crossed. 

“Where’s Papa?” The girl demanded, tone petulant and haughty. Koushi shook his head, trying to keep his impatience in check. Besides, according to the emails, it wasn’t even the girl’s dad who was coming. The woman had made it  _ very  _ clear that she was going to be coming in to talk to Koushi directly.

As if it was Koushi’s job to raise her damn child.

“The bell just rang, Ichika. I’m sure he’ll be here soon. Would you like some paper and crayons while you wait?”

Usually, children smiled at the sound of Koushi’s gentle voice.

If it wasn’t already established, Ichika Oikawa was no usual child. She glared, and practically hissed like a hostile alley cat. “No! I’m not a  _ child!”  _

The tension headache behind Koushi’s eyes threatened to make a reappearance. He couldn’t wait for the  _ child’s  _ mother to get here, no matter how rude she seemed over email, so that he could get their meeting over with and  _ go. Home. _

He could practically hear that bottle of red wine hidden in his cupboard calling to him. 

He forced a tight smile at Ichika, and nodded. “Alright. Well, I’m just going to clean up while we wait for your mother to come in.” He went to his desk and grabbed some table wipes from his drawer, and got to work scrubbing by now stiff glue from tables.

_ “I DON’T WANT MOM!”  _ Ichika shrieked, her chubby baby-face turning pink. “I WANT-”

“Ichi-chaaaaan!~” A new, melodic voice interrupted the stubborn scream. Koushi raised his head to look at the new visitor, and saw a tall, brown-haired man standing at the doorway.

A very  _ familiar  _ tall, brown-haired man. 

Koushi froze, half-way bent over a table in his previous motion of wiping the wet cloth over the far-end of it, brown-gray eyes wide open. 

_ Was that- _

_ Why was he- _

“Ah, you must be Teacher-kun! Maybe you should straighten up, don’t want to give anyone any ideas, hm?” The man teased, but his eyes were narrowed. Koushi wondered if the underlying hostility was because Tooru Oikawa recognized him, as well, but seriously doubted it. After all, Koushi hadn’t played much, and when he did, it wasn’t anything remarkable.

He also ignored the emphasis on the word  _ straighten.  _ It probably didn’t have the double meaning Koushi’s mind told him it did.

He was just so tired. 

And-

Ichika _Oikawa._ Tooru _Oikawa._ Was the Grand King of his High School volleyball days the _Papa_ that Ichika was always wailing about?

It wasn’t  _ that  _ uncommon of a family name. Koushi briefly wonders why he’d never entertained the idea of them being related. 

...Maybe it was the age. Ichika was six, and Koushi and Tooru had been in the same year, and Koushi was 26… Tooru must have had Ichika when he was about 20.

Well, Koushi’s parents had been about that age.

It wasn’t that unusual.

Tooru, who Koushi realized he had been  _ gaping  _ at, raised an eyebrow.

Ah, Koushi was staring. He quickly straightened from the table, clutching the now very dirty wipe in both hands, and mustered up his most professional smile. He hoped it wasn’t too strained. 

He’d been expecting an entitled mother, after all. Not… an old volleyball rival.

“I-  _ uh-  _ I assume that you’re Ichika-kun’s father?” Koushi made sure politely, walking back to his desk and throwing out the wipe on his way. He nodded at Tooru, inviting him in. “I must admit, I was expecting his mother. You caught my surprise.”

Ichika ran to her father as he stepped further into the classroom, and suddenly, Koushi could see the resemblance. They both had wavy brown hair, and while Ichika’s skin was a darker tan, they both had tawny chocolate eyes.

“Mm. Her mother called me earlier today, she got held up at a meeting, so here I am.” He didn’t sound too happy about it, in Koushi’s opinion, but his expression turned softer at the sight of his daughter.

Tooru lifted her into the air as she met him, holding her against his chest. His eyes lit up, briefly, before turning back to calculating chocolate steel as he turned back to face Koushi, who had brought two chairs up to face his desk. He sat in his own chair, and gulping a bit at the intensity of Tooru’s gaze, gestured for the other two to follow suit.

He ignored the irk of irritation he felt pull at him. Tooru was all but glaring at him, for no prompted reason, and it was  _ rude. _

Whatever. He just had to get through this, and then he could process the day with a full glass of wine, a bath, and a call to Daichi. 

He felt the corners of his lips tug up, a bit. Just wait ‘till Daichi heard about this little turn of events.

“Papa, I want to go home!” Ichika chimed, sitting on Tooru’s lap. She was holding the picture frame she made in her hands- it was a bright mess of every color of glitter, and probably still wet and sticky with how she piled on glob after glob of glue- and she looked happy, if not a little impatient.

Talk about a major mood swing. At least it was a positive one, Koushi supposed as he collected his thoughts.

Honestly, he barely knew what this parent-teacher meeting was supposed to be about, exactly. He just got an angry email about the fact Ichika kept getting into trouble, and a promise from her mother that there would be a meeting about how Koushi can improve his performance as her teacher.

“Ah, well, I’m sure your- er, Ichika’s mother told you the purpose of this meeting?” He winced as he stumbled over his words. The threat of his headache was ever-present, and his muscles were starting to feel sluggish.

He really was usually more put together than this.

He wanted to go  _ home.  _

Tooru nodded, and leaned forward slyly, setting his elbows on Koushi’s desk and resting his chin in his hands. “Seems like you’ve been having a little trouble handling my sweet daughter, hm?”

Koushi didn’t like how  _ gleeful  _ Tooru’s eyes were. 

“She can definitely be a bit of a handful at times. But she’s certainly a sweetheart.” As wild and rather unpredictable the girl was, she had a sweet side, like Koushi believes every child does. She always gave everything she could into painting, and always looked so ecstatic when she got a mathematics question correct. 

Tooru snorted, and it sounded like a condescending laugh.  _ He seems very similar as he was in high school,  _ Koushi couldn’t help but think through grit teeth.  _ His personality could still use some work. _

“Mhm. Now, if we’re being honest here,  _ Mr. Refreshing,  _ I don’t quite see the point to this meeting. I’m sure Ai-chan just set this up so that she could bitch at you, but I have  _ much  _ better things to do with my time.” Tooru leaned back in the chair, his wavy hair bouncing with the movement. “Besides, you don’t look too  _ refreshing  _ at the moment, so if you’ll excuse me, Ichi-chan and I will be taking our leave now.” There was a little curl to the brunette’s lips, and if Koushi wasn’t so tired and in shock, he certainly would have thought of something cool to say back.

But he was too focused on the ‘Mr. Refreshing’, and he  _ was  _ so tired, so all he did was scrunch his eyebrows and nod jerkily before watching the pair leave, hand-in-hand.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“He called me  _ Mr. Refreshing.  _ What kind of nickname is  _ that?”  _ Koushi raised and stretched his bare left leg as he asked the question, pointing his toes and sighing as he sunk deeper into the hot water in his bath. He had the glass of red wine he promised himself set on the side of the tub, and soft, relaxing music was playing from the little radio placed on the sink..

It was so perfect and serene. If he wasn’t currently talking about the events of the day, he would have completely forgotten about them.

_ “Mr. Refreshing? Isn’t that what he called you back in High School?” _

Koushi snorted at this, amused. “I highly doubt that he called me  _ anything  _ back in High School, Asahi. I wasn’t even a starter.”

_ “You were still our vice captain.” _

“Hm. true,” He admitted, eyes fluttering closed. The water was so hot that if he opened his eyes, he would see steam rising from his bath. 

So perfect.

_ “So, he probably recognized you. That’s kinda cool.” _

“Mm. He was also a rude bitch. He told me that I don’t look refreshing. How rude is that?!” 

There was a laugh at the other end of the line, and Koushi huffed.  _ “To be fair, I’ve seen you after a long week of school and little sleep. He was probably right.” _

Koushi gasped indignantly, and a little dramatically, and promptly hung up on one of his two best friends. He laughed lightly to himself, knowing that Asahi wouldn’t take it personally, before setting his phone down by his glass and picking up said glass. He tipped his head back and licked his lips when the rest of the wine was downed.

All things considered, his night had been a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer, but it seemed like a good place to cut, especially with all I have planned with the next one.  
> This story is moving a bit slow...
> 
> I promise things will pick up!

Knowing that Tooru Oikawa was the father of one of Koushi’s students didn’t, in the long run, end up shocking him as much as he thought it would. He had talked about it, laughed about the odds with his friends, and then.... That was it. 

Life is like that. Coincidences were bound to happen.

He was a little curious about the dynamic between the family- Koushi had gotten the sense that Ichika’s mother and Tooru didn’t quite get along- but frankly, it was none of his business, and Koushi didn’t tend to be nosy about other people’s business.

After a few weeks, the only reminder that his old volleyball rival was even connected in Koushi’s life in any way was the petulant smirk sometimes on Ichika’s lips.

Now that Koushi knew, that smirk definitely looked familiar. 

He hummed at the thought, and continued walking around his classroom. It wasn’t super large, but it was a decent size. There were cute, encouraging posters littering the walls, and hand-made posters teaching shapes and the simplest of addition and easy words’ spelling hung up between them. Despite it being a monday and the start to the long school week, everyone was in pretty high spirits, and class was going by without a hitch. Everyone was working on their shapes worksheets, naming stars and rhombuses and rectangles.

There were not-so-quiet murmurs and giggles floating around the classroom, and it made Koushi smile.

Even though it was undeniably stressful at times, he truly loved his job.

He made his way back to his desk after checking if anyone needed any extra help, and grabbed a pile of bright pink fliers. They were permission slips for an upcoming field trip to a local farm, something that in his few years of teaching had become one of his favorite parts of the year. This year, though, they were a little understaffed and were going to need to request parent-volunteers to help chaperone.

He really only needed one more person to help, but these were first-graders. The more hands to help handle them, the better.

He cleared his throat and lifted up the stack of papers. “Okay, everybody! Look up here please!”

“But I’m not _done_ yet!” A blonde boy with brown eyes whined. Koushi smiled warmly. He loved it when children complained about not being able to finish their worksheet, it meant that Koushi hadn’t made the work boring, and that he taught the kids well enough to be confident in their abilities and find joy in learning.

“We’ll have time to finish in a bit, how about we take a little break? I need to tell you guys about the field trip coming up!” He grinned, waving the papers in his hand. “Does somebody want to pass these out?”

A girl with short, cleanly braided raven hair raised her hand eagerly, just a tad quicker than everyone else.

Everyone except Ichika, who was scowling at her paper and scribbling dark lines across it.

“Okay, Kaori! Come up here and make sure to give everybody one, okay?” Koushi handed the girl the papers carefully when he came up to his desk to grab them. A purple-haired boy pouted at not being chosen, and stuck his tongue out at Kaori when she handed him his paper, dangling it teasingly.

Ah. Elementary school flirting was adorable.

“Okay, be sure to show these to your parents! We’re going to be going on an all-day trip to a farm! You’ll get to pet and feed the animals, play around on giant piles of hay-” Koushi couldn’t help but grin as he spoke, remembering how he had gotten in trouble for getting distracted and leaping into a huge pile of hay his first year teaching. “-and learn all about how a farm works! You might even be able to hold some bunnies, if you’re good!”

The students all lit up at the mention of petting barn animals and holding rabbits. Even Ichika looked mildly interested. 

Koushi’s chest swelled with pride. He had managed to get Ichika interested in something he said. Maybe he could even get her to learn something at the farm.

“Now, we need one or two parents to volunteer to keep an eye on you trouble makers, so be sure to ask your parents about that!” Koushi finished talking with a grin.

He knew he wasn’t a student anymore, hadn’t been for a long time, but things like this still made him childishly excited.

Maybe he would be able to hold a bunny this year. Hopefully, the farmer had forgotten about last year.

* * *

  
  
  
  


“Iwa-chaaaan!” Tooru pouted when the call connected. “You didn’t pick up the first three times, what’s more important than your best friend?” The brunette was dancing around his smallish house, furiously looking for his keys. It was his day with Ichika, and he had to leave to pick her up in less than an hour. His hair was a tangled, snarly mess and he knew there were unattractive bags underneath his tired eyes.

He pulled up all the couch cushions, and only found lint and crumbs and a penny. He groaned.

_“Why the hell are you calling me so much on a Monday? You know I’m at work.”_

Tooru forced himself to gasp dramatically at his best friend’s tone. “Be nice to me! I’m stressed! Do you know where I left my keys? You were over yesterday.”

There was a pause, a muffled noise, and then the line went dead. 

Tooru sighed and dropped his phone onto the cushions he’d just put back into place. He hadn’t been expecting anything out of that phone call, anyway.

It was still frustrating, though.

He _really_ needed his keys. He only got two days a week with his daughter, and he’d be damned if he had to waste any precious hours of one of those days because he was late for the pathetic reason of not being able to find his fucking keys.

He groaned again, going back to his bedroom to once again check there. He glanced at the door before he took a step, and-

There they were. Right on the key-hook on the wall by the front door.

* * *

  
  


“How was school, Ichi-chan?” Tooru asked as his daughter ran up to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her teacher waving goodbye to crowds of students.

God, it’s been years, and the sight of that unmistakable silver hair still pissed him off a little bit.

  
  


He shook his head and turned his full attention back to Ichika, who reached for his hand, the other hand gripping a strap of her Hello Kitty backpack.

“I hate school,” Ichika responded, but her thin brown eyebrows weren’t set into a petulant glare that they usually were when she mentioned her hatred of education.

Tooru opened a door to the back seat, and Ichika climbed in and sat herself on her pink booster seat. 

“Anything interesting happen?” He decided to ask, almost cringing at himself.

He sounded like such a lame adult.

Ichika hesitated, and Tooru almost missed it as he started the car. “Well, we learneded ‘bout shapes. A diamond is called a rah- ruh- rhombus. Sugawara-Sensei says that I’m learning very quickly.”

Tooru almost glared at the name of the vice-captain of the team that finished his high school volleyball career, but he reminds himself that it’s been _eight years._ Even he himself could admit that holding a grudge that long was peak pettiness.

He also felt a rush of pride, and he focused on that. “That’s because Ichi-chan is the smartest!”

The said girl grumbled, but Tooru could see the proud smile. “Smart ‘nuff to get ice-cream?” She asked after a second. _Definitely my kid,_ Tooru couldn’t help but think.

“Hmm. Did you behave today? You didn’t give any classmates a hard time?” He really should have asked if she gave her teacher a hard time, but he’s petty, and doesn’t really care.

That doesn’t make him _too_ shitty of a dad, right?

“I didn’t throw a tantrum,” The girl says proudly, and it was good enough for Tooru, so he stopped at a little ice-cream shop called _Nanaya Aoyama_ on their way to his home.

_His_ home.

Not _theirs._

_Not yet, at least._

“Do you have any homework?” He asked as they walked through the door. He wanted her to do it before dinner, so they could have a little movie-marathon before her bedtime. 

“...No.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t! Just a permission slip!” She whined, tossing her backpack to the floor and running to the living room where her bin of little toy cars were. “We’re going to a farm! Sugawara-sensei we can pet bunnies! But I don’t wanna go, ‘cuz everyone else is going!” She shouted from the living room. Tooru hummed in reply, going to his kitchen to check his cupboard for food ingredients.

“You need to learn to get along with people, Ichi-chan. Even if you don’t like them. It’s an important skill, especially for volleyball.” He turned to look at her over the counter that separated the carpeted living room from the small kitchen.

Ichika huffed. “Well, I’m even _in_ volleyball, so I’m not going!” She sounded like her mind was definitely made up as she declared the last part stubbornly, but Tooru couldn’t focus on that.

He froze. _“What?”_

The girl, sitting in the middle of the carpet and holding a little toy car in both hands looked up at him, confused. “I’m not going!” She exclaimed again, as if _that_ was the reason Tooru sounded so shocked.

“N-no, what do you mean, _you’re not in volleyball?_ You have practice tomorrow!” It was true; Ichika had volleyball practice with a kiddies team every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. She had declared that she was going to be a powerful setter, like her dad used to be.

“Mom took me out awhile ago. She put me in piano class!” The girl hummed and went back to her toys, long brown hair falling over her face.

She looked unbothered, but Tooru’s mind was scrambling, his eyes narrowing. “Did you want to stop playing?” He asked deliberately, slowly. She had been so eager about playing the sport only a month ago. 

_And why didn’t that bitch Aya tell him that she took their daughter out of the sport?_

Ichika didn’t even look up at him as she slammed two cars together and imitated the sound of an explosion. When she was done reenacting a car crash, she shrugged.

Tooru fumed, but forced himself to take a few deep breaths and calm down. At least for now, while he had so precious little time with his daughter. 

He and Aya would be having a _long_ conversation on the phone after Ichika went to bed.

“O-okay,” He forced through grit teeth. “Well, what would you like for dinner?”

“Curry rice!” The girl replied enthusiastically, finally looking up from her toys with a grin. Tooru couldn’t help but slowly smile back. 

“‘Kay. Tell me more about this field trip,” He said, closing his eyes for a moment before moving to retrieve the ingredients for their dinner. Hopefully Ichika’s appetite wouldn’t be too spoiled by their ice cream.

He wasn’t too shitty of a dad, right?

“Uhhhhhhh. Sugawara-sensei says that we should ask our moms and dads to chap- shapper- uhhhh,” She trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to pronounce the word.

“Chaperone?”

“Yeah!”

Tooru thought about the muddy, filthy farm he once had to visit as a kid. His nose scrunched.

“Wait!” Ichika suddenly exclaimed, dropping one of her cars. “That means you can come! Papa, I wanna go if you can come!”

Tooru thought again about the muddy trails and stinky animals. 

He looked at his daughter, about to refuse politely, but her brown eyes were bright. He stifled a groan. “What day is it?”

Ichika beamed and jumped up from the ground, racing to her backpack and pulling out a crumpled, horrendously bright pink flyer. She scampered to her father and pushed the paper into his hands. 

“Farm fun,” Tooru murmured out loud, reading the paper over. “Learn about how a farm works… more about animals and how to care for them… hayride… bunnies…” His nose scrunched with every syllable, but…

It was in two weeks, on a date where Ichika was supposed to be with her mother.

It was an all-day event.

He would be able to spend all day with his daughter, even if it was with horrible smelling pigs and stupid, bumpy hay rides.

“I guess I can go,” He said finally, unable to hide his happy smile.

There were going to be bunnies.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3


End file.
